Otra vez
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: Un pequeño one shot Bunny que espero les agrade -sin summary por ahora-


**Otra vez**

**¨ven aquí, tengo memoria de tenerte así, acurrucada y tierna sobre mí, desvaneciéndote en mis brazos¨**

-Ven Butters- te hable quiero que estés cerca de mí.

-no Kenny… ya… ya debemos irnos…- tu voz sonaba preocupada, lo más seguro es porque ya es lunes y deberíamos estar en la escuela.

-ven aquí Butters…- repetí mientras me veías sin cambiar tu expresión del rostro, pero es que realmente quiero abrazarte y besarte como lo habíamos hecho en la noche junto a la anterior y a la anterior de la anterior.

-Kenny…- susurraste y te acercaste, sé que no te puedes quejar pues quieres estar tan cerca de mí como yo de ti lo suficiente para saber que me amas.

Te acomodaste en mis brazos… Tan lindo como siempre, sabes que te amo y así quiero estar por siempre porque realmente te necesito.

**¨que no ves que si te llamo es porque te extrañe. Si me desmayo cuando respondes no es nada grave y es humano¨**

-hola- tu voz del otro lado de la línea me vuelve a sacar felicidad que logro mencionar con cada gesto en mi cara, siento que las mariposas vuelven a mí, se que te amo con cada vez que te llamo.

-hola Leopold- te dije sensualmente no te resistes a esta voz y mucho menos a mi persona.

-ke…Kenny? Pe…pero cómo? Este digo… que no… bueno es extraño…- tu voz nerviosa cuando me escuchas siento que cumplo mi cometido pero recuerdo que terminamos, solo quiero saber por qué.

-es que aun no te olvido…- dije mientras el frio calaba mis huesos, siempre que intento llamarte algo me detiene y ahora que pasaba frente a la cabina telefónica creo que me llene de valor por recordar como lo hacíamos cada noche.

-Kenny ya no nos lastimemos… por favor…- y colgaste. Pero sé que estas palabras me llenan de orgullo ahora sé que realmente no querías dejarme y hare lo posible por volver.

**¨cae la noche y ya estoy solo otra vez, lanzo miradas al espejo y no me ves, escribo frases en un trozo de papel, quiero olvidarte y al contrario tu recuerdo se hace carne en mi¨**

Vuelve a ser de noche y la luna me observa desde la ventana quiero volver a la pareja ideal que llegamos a ser, te extraño y por más que quisiera quitar tu imagen de mi mente no puedo. Todas las mil cartas que te escribí no se si enviártelas tan dentro de mi estas…

**¨no cierres el telón, no cortes la función, no vas a acobardarte ahora que viene la acción, mi parlamento es probemos otra vez, yo sigo extrañándote¨**

-Butters…- logre encerrarte en esta pequeña aula vacía, sabes que no puedes dejarme. Y te trato de hipnotizar con mi voz más sensual, tienes que reaccionar y dejarte llevar porque ahora que voy a iniciar no vas a poderme parar.

-Kenny? Espera…- te calle con un beso que si no lo hacía tus palabras mismas me detendrían.

Me separe un poco para retomar aire y aprovechar en acariciar cada parte que sé de memoria.

-probemos otra vez…- te murmure al oído para así llegar a tu cuello y besártelo.

-no… Ngh Kenny ah!- gemías mi nombre mientras me intentabas despegar de tu cuerpo sin éxito alguno.

-ciertamente te extraño, aun no lo comprendes?- te dije mirándote a los ojos con la mirada de esperanza que deseo puedas captar.

-Kenny…- pronunciaste mi nombre quedamente y me besaste.

Sé que me amas y todo fue una horrible pesadilla que ahora se logra ir con el hecho de que te dejes llevar y lo volvamos a hacer después de clases.

¨creo que perdí mi orgullo cuando perdone, abrí mis alas y te cobije cuando podía haber volado¨

-porque volviste con él?- Kyle me decía con una cara acusadora y Stan con la de traición…

-no es te tu incumbencia…- le respondí golpeándome mentalmente, si bien se nunca debes de responderle a Kyle de esa manera cuando se comporta como madre sobreprotectora, porque en extremo se convierte en una.

-vete al carajo!- y se fue a sentar a la mesa destinada solo para nuestro grupo.

-no debiste responderle así… ahora no querrá ir a mi casa- suspiro hondamente el pelinegro echándome la culpa de su abstinencia sexual.

-me vale verga…- si bien ahora ellos me regañaban, no querían que volviera con Butters pues él me había cortado cruelmente y ahora que me pedía perdón no pude decirle que no, yo lo busque y regreso a tanta suplica que hice.

-Kyle?- mire a mi amigo frustrado.

-ya no me interesa saber, está bien?- dijo ya algo cansado.

-bueno es que se que me rebaje a lo que soy, pero lo amo… y todo fue culpa de sus padres pues nos descubrieron los muy bastardos y así lo amenazaron con dejarme o encerrarlo…- dije recordando como los padres del rubio menor ausente le gritaron antes de irse a mudar con él.

-vaya que te rebajaste pero ahora que importa, pudiste haber conseguido a alguien más o mejor que el…-pronunciaste con la voz aun de madre.

-pero no creo que llegue a amar a otra persona como a él…- y mordí una manzana que me había robado antes de llegar a la escuela.

**¨nunca nadie me había tratado como tú, resumo que hasta has afectado mi salud, veo que no fue suficiente perdonar, sigues mostrándote distante qué demonios pretendes en mi¨**

-me siento feliz- y te abrace con total alegría.

-Kenny?- me miras desde donde te acorrale –nos están viendo…- vaya que odio esto, que te preocupes cuando gente nos llega a ver.

-no me importa… ya tuve suficiente con haber estado sin ti tres meses… que no entiendes?- te bese la frente –no soy nada sin ti- bese tu nariz –y no lo seré si no estás conmigo –y por ultimo te bese en los labios tiernos y suaves que posees.

-está bien…- susurraste causándome una imagen súper adorable de ti bajo mi merced… pues no hay nadie que me trate igual que tu.

**¨acércate quiero verte amor¨**

-no Ngh tapes tu ca… cara Leopold…- dije jadeando por el esfuerzo físico que teníamos en esos momentos.

-pero es… ah! Aah! Kenny! – te voltee rápidamente por qué sabía muy bien que llegábamos al punto más alto de placer.

¨no apagues esta llama que el amor inflamo¨

-Ngh!- ahogue nuestros gemidos que desataban nuestras semillas al salir y te bese con mis últimas fuerzas.

-te amo…- dije mirándote tiernamente.

-yo ta… también…- estabas exhausto y me acerque por última vez a ti para besarte y pegarme completamente causando una pequeña estocada por no haber salido aun dentro de ti mientras dabas un pequeño grito parecido a un gemido por tal acción, para cuando lo note te deje de besar apasionadamente y decidí a salir de ti.

Nos rendíamos por sueño y antes de hacerlo acaricie tu rostro sudoroso y preferí dormir viéndote cerrar los ojos…

* * *

**N/A: espero y les gusten mis one shots que hago con una imaginacion imparable jejeje espero muy ansiosa sus R&R que ahora si ya puedo contestar ;D mando saludines y hasta pronto**


End file.
